Red Roses Don't Last Forever
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Legadrina tries to continue on with her life once the blight has ended and everyone has gone their separate ways. She finds it hard trying to get passed the pain from Alistair. What happens if she can't ignore it anymore and has to deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Red Roses Don't Last Forever

A Dragon Age Origin Fan Fiction

Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters except for my own (Legadrina). Everything belongs to Bioware and I do not claim any of it.

Author's Note: I've been playing the game and at the Arch Demon right now. I know a couple of the endings so I decided to try to write a story and see how it goes. Reviews would be awesome. So please do so if possible. Thanks and enjoy.

Introduction:

The Blight has ended. All the fighting has stopped.

Peace finally resides over Ferelden. Yet why can I not find peace in my heart?

My time is limited. I will find my people. I will go back to where it began and where my life will end. But how do you continue in peace... when you've witnessed so much.

I am Legadrina, Grey Warden Dalish Elf. I'm to go where my destiny leads me...

May the gods help me...

x

I followed the path through the forests. Fang, my Mabari Wardog, followed at my side. I found small traces of my people. Those small traces gave me hope. For so long I've been without my clan, my family. With the Arch Demon dead and the Blight over, I'd like to die in peace. The only comfort I feel I can find now is with my people. I held the small torn fabric in my hand.

"Here Fang sniff." I held the fabric out to him.

He sniffed and barked as he wagged his tail. He barked again as he jumped happily.

"Well go on." I smiled and laughed. He ran off and I followed on his heels.

We were heading north. Where my people said they would go. I prayed the blight hadn't destroyed them. For weeks I have followed on weak trails.I suddenly began to miss my companions. I missed the travels and the adventure. I, as crazy as it sounds, missed the danger. I missed everything that came with it. I tightened my pack to keep it from spilling its contents. I began to remember when I was first in the forest

Tamlen... Poor sweet Tamlen.

I looked up when Fang barked. I didn't realize I stopped. I walked over to Fang and looked ahead. A camp was together. My eyes widened. Had we found them?

"Come on" I spoke to Fang and patted his head. He barked happily and followed by my side.

My heart raced as I stepped closer to the camp.

"Who are you? State your- oh. Fellow elf..." She caught short as she realized I was Dalish. I didn't recognize her. Maybe I didn't find them after all.

"I am Andrietha."

"Legadrina, Pleasure to meet you."

"Where have you traveled from?" She asked.

"The battlefield..."

"A Warden." She gasped. "You survived."

"You sound shocked." I replied.

She shook herself out of her shock.

"Sorry didn't mean to be rude." She spoke apologetically.

"No harm done." I responded.

"I must speak w-"

"Legadrina? Is that You?" A Voice filled with Surprise spoke from behind Andrietha. She moved out of the way and I smiled.

"Keeper."

"I can't believe it..." She spoke and smiled.

"I've come to die in peace."

"Hopefully to live in peace as well." She smiled. "Come, We shall talk."

W went to her quarters and I told her of my travels, of Alistair and my tough choices.

"You've gone through some troubling times..."" She spoke softly.

"I saw Tamlen..." I spoke. Tears brimmed my eyes,

"Tamlen?" She spoke quiet; confused.

"He didn't die... I knew I shouldn't have stopped the search. He was alive!" I exclaimed as I stood and paced. Tears were flowing freely at this point.

"He came to our camp one night. I don't know how he found s. He was so tainted. I tried to help him, but he said I couldn't... He wanted me to kill him... I couldn't. He told me he always loved me and didn't want to hurt me. The others had to kill him..."

The keeper put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from pacing.

"You did what you could..." She said.

All I could do is look at the ground.

"Why don't we get you settled?"

The keep spoke and I nodded.

I headed out towards the campsites.

"Legadrina..." I turned to face her.

"Welcome home." I smiled and nodded before heading out.

I settled into my new tent. I had gotten use to traveling and being in a tent, that I felt no difference here. I did feel a loneliness many of my kin were gone. new people have come. I felt a blank spot in my heart. I hoped to fill that void...

x

_"I have certain... duties that I have to fulfill as King..."_

_I looked around frantically. I looked around the woods for him._

_"They expect me to have a child... I need to have a wife who will be able to raise the child when I am gone..."_

_"Stop!" I begged as I clasped my hands over my ears. "Please..."_

_"I love you... more than I ever imagined possible..." He paused. "...but this has to end..."_

_"Don't do this!" I screamed._

My eyes opened to the darkness of my tent. As if dreams of the Arch Demon wasn't bad then, Now I had to relive the past. I wiped the sweat off my brow and dat up. I walked out of my tent and saw the sun slowly starting to rise. I looked at my bag and unpacked it. I placed each item in a proper place. A rose fell from my bag onto the floor.

_"Here, do you now what this is?"_

I picked up the rose and stared at it. Memories filling my mind from the camp...

_"I picked it in Lothering... I remember thinking, 'How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?'_

_"In a lot of ways, I think the same thing... when I look at you."_

I tossed the rose on the mini table and sighed.

Though the pain lingered... At least it would be easier to get over him without him around.

x

The emptiness seemed to linger over the next three weeks. Why did I come back? Maybe it was a mistake?I packed my things and sighed. I looked down at the rose and bit my lip. I stopped at the tent flaps and walked back. I sighed and shook my head as I stood in front of the rose.

"I'm going to regret this..." I said and placed the rose in my bag.

I headed to the Keeper's quarters. She stood outside talking to someone.

"Excuse me." She said and came to me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I feel as if I can not go back to how I use to live. This will always be my home, but I feel I need to move on." I explained.

"I understand." She replied.

"I will find you again. Thank you for everything."

"Good bye Legadrina. Safe travels..." She spoke.

"Thank you and farewell." I said. "Come Fang." I said and he hurried to catch up with me.

Where would this road lead me next?

x

Fang walked by my side. He looked around on high alert as he continued. I watched as he looked around anxiously.

"There is no need to be so anxious boy. All the danger is gone." I spoke. He looked at me with big eyes of confusion. I knelt in front of him and pet him.

"Poor thing. Only know death ad war. I think you'll like peace." I spoke. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.. Fang barked happily in reply.

"Lets make camp. I said as I laughed.

Once camp was set up, I grabbed my bow and set into the forest deeper with Fang. I crept slowly toward a deer feasting on the grass.

"Sit, stay." I whispered to Fang. He whined impatiently.

I aim carefully at the deer, held my breath, and released the arrow. It connected and I grinned approvingly.

"Go get it boy!" I said. He barked excitedly and I ran after him towards the deer. He continued to bark like an excited little pup.

his eyes perked up as he heard something. He growled in a low tone.

"What is it boy?" I whispered.

He bowed his head low and bolted off in a direction.

"Fang?!" I called. There was a silence. I lifted my bow just in case.

"Fang!" I called.

I waited anxiously. Nothing but silence filled the woods.

"Fang?" I spoke softly.

I slowly started to lower my bow until I heard branches and leaves crackling. I lifted it quickly.

Fang ran through the bushes barking and jumped around excitedly. I knelt in front of him.

"Don't do that again! You'll give me a heart attack." I said as I patted his head.

I looked up as someone cleared their throat i an uneasy way to get my attention. My heart sank and I stared in utter disbelief...

"Alistair..."


	2. Chapter 2

Red Roses Don't Last Forever

A Dragon Age Origin Fan Fiction

Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters except for my own (Legadrina). Everything belongs to Bioware and I do not claim any of it.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone reading this so far. Also to those who have added this story to favorite and alert. It means a lot to me. Reviews would be very helpful so I can know your thoughts and opinions. this chapter may be shorter and I hope it doesn't dissapoint. Reminder, if you haven't completed the game, or if you haven't played Dalish elf and want to this MAY SPOIL! Also rated Mature for possible sex scene later on? Yes? No? Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 2:

We stared at each other for a moment. I didn't know what to think. I felt as if I couldn't speak. What is there to stay?

"Well, uh, hi." Alistair spoke nervously. "I had a whole thing planned on what to say but I..."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I uh... I was..."

"I told you not to come after me!" I exclaimed.

I picked up the deer and headed back toward camp.

"Come Fang." Fang whined refusing to leave Alistair's side.

"Now!" I exclaimed. He whined, but followed.

"Wait, please!" He begged.

I placed the deer down in the camp and turned to see Alistair had followed.

"Please just go!" I said fighting back my tears.

"I just... wanted to see you. I didn't expect-"

"What did you expect?!" I shouted. "Do you expect me to greet you with eagerness and joy?!"

"I don't know what I expected... I just figured, while I traveled, I could find you. I hoped you would have wanted to see me too..." We stood in silence.

"You can stay to eat, but please, leave after."

x

The fire lit the area brightly. Fang feasted on his deer like a starving animal. I ate quietly, not really sure what to say. Alistair kept looking like he wanted to say something, but remained quiet. It was an awkward silence between us as the forest and its creatures spoke to each other. I tried not to look him in the eyes, or in his direction at all.

"Did you find your people?" He asked.

"I traveled weeks to find them. When I did, I stayed about a month. I just left when you found me." I responded.

"Where are you headed now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. "How is it that a King of only two months is out traveling? Shouldn't you be dealing with King things?" I questioned.

"I'm not much into the governing. I travel to see the people. They seem to like me..."

I gazed up at the stars.

"Find yourself a pretty wife?"

He sighed. "I didn't want it to come to that. You think this isn't hard for me?!"

"You didn't have to do this!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice! I told you that. Especially you! You're a king for the Gods Sakes!" I shouted as I stood.

Alistair remained seated and looked away from me. Tears brimmed my eyes as I looked away from him.

"The night that I went to camp, after ending things with you, you were all I could think about. I wanted to hold you. Take that sorrow filled look away. That image permanently scars me." He spoke. I looked at him and saw his gaze directed at me.

The fire lit up his features. A tear fell down my cheek. He stood up and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as his smooth fingers glided against my cheek and wiped away a tear. "I never meant for this to happen, but I can not ignore my duties."

I smacked his hand away and backed up.

"Why did you come here?!" I shouted. "Did you come just to tell me how much pain I caused and stir everything up again?!"

"No! This isn't how I imagined all this to happen." Alistair said as he put a hand to the side of his head. "I never wanted to lose you. I love you more than anything. You're the first woman I've ever loved... that I'd ever been with. I never wanted to be King or for anything like this to come from it. Please, you must understand."

"All I understand is that you broke my heart and you spit on it by returning here! I told you not to follow me! Go back to your pretty wife Alistair." I spoke and headed to my tent.

"Don't come back here. Do not look for me." I stopped at my open tent flap. I turned to Alistair.

"You couldn't keep one promise to me, make this promise now, and leave here. Do not look for me." I went inside my tent hoping he would leave, for my sake and his.

x

_I stood on the balcony of the castle looking over the village. This would be hard to leave, but if I stay I will suffer so much more. Footsteps padded behind me. I turned and saw Alistair._

_"where will you go?" He spoke softly and I turned to face him._

_"Back to my people. I can't stay Alistair, not with..." I looked down at the ground. His hand lifted my chin._

_"I never wanted this." He sighed. "I wanted this all to end and be able to be with you. I wanted you to remain with me." His hand lingered on my cheek. "I hoped this would be easier, but I knew it wouldn't. Couldn't you stay?" He asked._

_"How could I?" How could I remain here as you choose another woman? How could I watch you be happy with her and know you are bedding her? Maybe it is selfish, but I think it is best for us both." I said._

_I stepped on my tip toes and pecked his lips, letting them linger for a moment longer._

_"Morrigan had the right idea. I wish to not be followed. Please, promise me." I said softly._

_"You know I can't do that."_

_"You must." I said. "Promise me."_

_"I...I" He sighed deeply. "Promise you."_

My eyes blinked a couple times as I tried to fully awaken. I opened my tent flap and saw the sun shining. I covered my eyes as I looked around. Fang slept soundly on his patch of grass. The fire had been put out. I looked for any sign of Alistair, but he seemed to have left. A single purple wild Geranium caught my eye. I stared at it as it sat on a log by the put out fire.

_How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness..."_

I twirled the flower in my fingers and looked out to the woods. I regretted sending him away. I wanted him near me, but I knew we couldn't be. maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh...

I looked over at Fang and realized when he woke, he'd be hungry. I set traps up around the forest. Each night I would catch something and and each night there would be another single wild Geranium on the log. I put the flowers together by a Vine to keep them all together. Where was he? Why wouldn't he show himself?

x

The next morning, I grabbed my bow and headed to one of my traps with Fang. Fang stopped with his eyes perked up. A painful groan sounded.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

Fang barked in response and ran to the pained groan. I followed him quickly in pursuit. Fang barked repeatedly when he reached the trap.

"Alistair?!" I exclaimed.

"Hello..." He groaned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh just lying around. I figured I'd enjoy the beauty." He sighed as he punned about his situation.

"Did you not notice the trap as you were gazing at the beauty?"

"You now, I did, but I thought, 'Hey, why not?' No I didn't! I'm sure I would have avoided it! I always relied on you for that." He answered.

I gave him an apologetic look and started to disarm the trap, Blood seeped through when it was released from his leg.

"Come on, we need to get you to my camp." I said as I helped him up."

"I thought I was forbidden. Now you're allowing me again?" He chuckled. "You always were confusing."

"As were you."

x

Once we reached the camp, I set him in my tent. I grabbed my bandages and poured water on it to clear the blood. I put a rag over his leg wound.

"Hold this please." He held it in place as I grabbed the bandages to place them on his wound.

"You never answered me that night..." I said as I began to bandage him up.

"Answered what?" He asked.

"Whether you have a wife or not... you never said." I spoke quietly.

"Well I would have, but you kind of jumped to conclusions." He gave me a small smile.

"No, I don't." He said. "Yes I'm obligated to find one, but it is hard when you're still in love with someone..." I looked at him and saw the expression on his face that he was serious.

"We shouldn't talk about this. You need to res." I said as I finished bandaging him.

I started to leave the tent. "You can stay..." Alistair spoke.

"That would be very unwise. You and I both know this." I spoke.

"Good night."

"Night." He spoke Softly.

I couldn't go through this pain again. If I lay with him... I will be tempted. Then when I do, He will leave me again. I will be left alone...


End file.
